Ultima Promesa
by Rhyjle
Summary: Three promises...one last remaining...it's time for Zoro to finally keep the last promise made between him and his captain...it's time to meet at the Farther Shore...Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Last Promise

A man with an unusual moss hair, a bandana tied on his left arm and three katana strapped on his waist, ducked the small boat. It was a surprise he did not get lost.

How many years has it been?

He wondered…it was too long for him to remember…too long since everyone found their dreams…Pirate King, King of swordsmen, Rio Poneglyph, All Blue, World Map, Lost Fathers, Panacea, promises…

Then they disbanded with a promise never to forget.

He sighed and looked up at the cliff. There on top of the hill is the house of the Pirate King.

He is waiting.

They are waiting.

He sighed again and started to climb up. He could not really tell if he is ready to see him or them…but he must…they went all the effort to locate him anyway.

Feeling a lump in his throat at their memories, the now King of Swordsmen reluctantly climbed up the stairway towards the place.

Promises…he kept them all…

Duties…he performed them well…

And now the time has come when the famed Straw Hat Pirates would gather once again.

For something.

"_Neh, Zoro, why do you want to be the best?" Luffy asked as they both sat down on the prow while the others are asleep. Said man looked sideways to give his captain a single glance._

"_A promise I made to someone," was his answer and Luffy grinned. He knew about promises. He understood it deeply because he too made a promise to someone that he would gather a crew as great as Red Haired pirates and become the Pirate King._

_And his crew?_

_They are the best._

"_Then would you make another promise?" he asked, his innocent eyes boring on the swordsman._

****0

The group glanced at the doorway when they felt his exuding presence. No words were needed as each stood up to meet the seemingly tired man. The eye contact is enough to understand each other. Zoro walked towards them while looking at the gathering crowd outside. How the hell did they know?

"You came," Sanji said quietly. Zoro only nodded his head and spotted Kaya coming out from the kitchen. She became Usopp's wife.

The truth is, only Luffy and him remained unattached. Commitment is not for them. They have another definition for commitment.

Robin was Franky's wife and Nami became Sanji's.

Sanji puffed smoke before sitting down on a couch. All of them had aged now…all of them had grown…their predecessors had long past away, leaving their legacy to the current generation.

"So, glad you were able to make it without getting lost," Sanji commented and it was a surprise that Zoro did not retort back. Truly, they all have grown and matured. Zoro sat beside Chopper.

"How are you?" Nami asked, wanting to know what had been happening to their swordsman. He was the only one who was always away and they seldom heard from him…mostly, they would only hear about his tale…about the trouble he creates wherever he goes…at least that much did not change from him…

"Fine…"

He flicked his eyes outside and frowned. "What in thunder are these people doing here?" he asked.

"They heard and they came…words spread fast," Nami answered and pushed back a few strands of hair. "You don't seem to have changed so much."

"So are the rest of you," he answered. "Aside from physical declination, there's nothing much."

"You sure could still brag, neh?" Usopp chuckled.

"Hmm…"

"Luffy wanted all of us here…" Ace appeared next and everyone stood up to acknowledge him as well while the people outside started to murmur once again. The greatest pirates of the New Era are gathering in one place…it was a surprise there were no Marines spotted around…

Ace tipped his hat and raised his two fingers for a greeting. "Yo."

Nami, Kaya and Robin gave him a chaste kiss. They are still waiting for the others to arrive.

"Would you both like to have some drink?" Kaya offered to Zoro and Ace. Both men shook their head.

"Where is he?" Zoro finally asked, he was not aware he had spoken so low, so soft. It was so in contrast with his tough-guy attitude.

Everyone shook their head and it was actually Robin who led the way. But there is still another guest they were all waiting for…Zoro cast his glance towards the door just as another figure entered with a hooded cloak.

Nami immediately went towards the person and quietly shut the door. It is imperative that she hide her identity from the watchful eyes outside to protect her status in the world…

"Vivi," Nami choked the name and hugged her nakama whom she had not seen for a very long time. Vivi removed the hood covering her face and smiled as she returned the affectionate hug. Indeed, it was a very long time…ever since they left Arabasta…it was even too long for her to remember it but she was of course one of those who kept track of the Straw Hat Pirates…

Sanji immediately greeted the princess with his usual way in which Vivi smiled with amusement. This thing about Sanji never did change even as years passed by…

"Vivi-chan," he said.

Usopp and Chopper were the next to greet her, Chopper tugging at her. Vivi held the reindeer close to her. "How've you been Tony-kun?" she asked kindly while Chopper sobbed…the emotion is too overwhelming…the nakamas had all reunited once again.

"Have you come alone?" Usopp asked.

"Nah-ah. Pell and Chaka were guarding the convoy ship. We must remain as inconspicuous as possible," she said and studied the blond woman standing next to Usopp. The latter must have realized it so he turned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This one here is my wife, Kaya. Kaya, she's one of our nakama, Princess Vivi of Arabasta," Usopp introduced. Kaya immediately offered a warm smile as acknowledgement in which Vivi returned.

"It's nice meeting you, Vivi-chan," Kaya said, her voice so gentle.

"Same here," she said. This time her eyes settled on the other Straw Hat crew. First, she set her eyes on cyborg Franky who was casually sitting beside the skeleton while drinking cola. The skeleton is drinking tea so gracefully that it amused Vivi.

"Yo," Franky raised his two fingers. "Pleasure meeting another friend whom they met before."

"Yohohoho," Brooke said and stood up to actually bow down. "Would you – "

He did not get to finish his statement when he received a hit from Nami. "Shut it Brooke."

"Ow."

A knock was heard and Sanji went towards the door while Vivi studied Robin. They were not friends before but somehow, she felt they should be now. After all, Robin was a nakama to the Straw Hat for a long time.

Robin just smiled and nodded.

Vivi did the same. She smiled warmly towards the woman who was first her enemy way back when she was traveling with the Straw Hats. But many things have changed.

This time, her eyes bored on the two others. Roronoa Zoro and Portgas D. Ace. Both men were just sitting there, quietly watching. It seems age had hardened them in some way. Ace seemed to have lost his grin while Zoro seemed to have become more serious than he already was.

"Mr. Bushido, Ace," she said.

Ace raised his two fingers too then offered a quick smile. "Vivi…glad to see you…"

She nodded again. This time Zoro spoke. "Indeed. Come to think of it, a very long time, wasn't it?" he asked more to himself. Vivi chuckled.

"Nyu,"

All eyes turned to the newcomers and they all but smiled to acknowledge Pappage, Caimie and Hachi. Hachi was carrying Camie on his back while Pappag rested on his shoulder.

"Glad you made it Hachi," Nami said as the octopus laid down the mermaid. Vivi and Kaya watched with fascination as it was their first time to see one. A real, live, mermaid….

Zoro kept watching quietly. Even Caimie had aged as well…and her hair had grown longer…the mermaid immediately sat down on the floor while Pappag jumped towards Chopper. They would never forget this crew for what they did for Caimie back then…they were all willing to face an admiral if it only means saving her from that auction house…

"Would not want to miss it," Hachi said. "Besides, we haven't seen you for a very long time."

"Yes. In fact, we were even wondering if we ever saw you again," Caimie said.

This time, Sanji led the way. "He's waiting."

Everyone else stood up and followed except for Zoro who remained seated. The people gathered around were the crew's nakama….people they have met along their journey towards One Piece…people who have supported them, believed in them and laughed with them…

_Luffy jumped down from the crow's nest and landed right in front of Zoro. The latter scowled at almost getting hit by the rubber man but Luffy only grinned while raising his two fingers for peace sign. _

"_Damn it," Zoro only cursed._

"_Gomena," he said though he didn't really mean it at all. They heard Brook playing a music…oh it was that music that they loved to sing…Bink's Sake was it? Ah yes…_

_They heard Chopper and Usopp squealing in delight as they catch fish. It puzzled Zoro why Luffy did not even join the fun. Robin was quietly sitting down on the lawn while reading another book while Nami was just sunbathing. Franky was probably checking out the status of the ship while the cook is preparing a snack._

_This was actually the day that Zoro and the rest of the crew would share their last meal altogether. They didn't have any idea that they would soon all disband…after all, they have fulfilled what they sought for…Luffy and Zoro were the last to reach their dreams…_

"_It's really all great having you all as nakama," Luffy said seriously. Of course Zoro had already been aware of the slight change in Luffy but he never asked. Luffy would not tell him anyway if its something trivial. _

_He didn't comment as he resumed his sleep while Luffy just sat beside him. "Neh Zoro…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Did you ever regret sailing with me?" he asked. Zoro cracked one eye open and gave him a questioning look. _

"_Why do you ask that now? You should have asked me that when you gave me no choice but to join your crew," he said lazily. "What's with you anyway?"_

"_You didn't answer my question," he pointed out._

_Zoro did not answer still as he pretended to sleep. Talking is something he's not so fond of…especially in rare occasions like this…_

"_Nah Zoro," Luffy tugged at him now._

"_What?"_

"_You have not answered me yet…"_

_This time, two eyes were finally cracked open…they stared at each other and somehow, Zoro saw the seriousness in the question so he sighed._

"_No, after all, you paved the way for me and them all," he simply stated and the answer had satisfied the captain. Luffy nodded and looked ahead of the ocean. _

"_Been a long time since I made you promise me something," he said._

_This time, Zoro's attention was caught. That one moment when Luffy made him promise something…he never believed he had that kind of conversation with him back then. It was so long ago._

"_What about it?" he asked in a serious tone. _

_Luffy heaved a sigh and stood up. "Oi, mina, I've got something to tell you all…"_

_Everyone gazed up at him and wondered. It was rare for Luffy to call everyone's attention so seriously. Whenever he used that tone, it was always on battle…the first time he used that tone on them was when he ordered everyone to run away from Kuma and the admiral and Sentauro. Back then…Luffy knew, even with his strength, its not enough to actually defeat the enemies…_

"_What is it now Luffy?" Nami asked, irritated at having been disturbed. "You've been nagging me awhile ago about something important you are about to tell us."_

_Zoro remained leaning and closed his eyes. Somehow, he knew…he felt from his voice…the end is near for them…they have traveled together for a long, long time…even after they have already reached their goals…they continued traveling for a long time…but now…there is something that forebodes Zoro…_

_Luffy ignored Nami for a while and turned to the sleeping man. "I've forgot to ask you something," he said._

"_What is it?" Zoro asked without opening his eyes._

"_Where would you want to go?"_

_Zoro stilled and he slowly opened the sleepy eyes to stare at Luffy with disbelief. He knew it. Luffy is going to say something the others won't love to hear…_

"_You sounded like Kuma," he said instead. _

"_I do?" Luffy asked with a slight surprise. _

"_Yeah."_

"_What are you going to tell us Luffy?" Franky asked as he helped Sanji lay down the food at the center of the lawn while the others sat around it. It left the captain and the first mate…_

_Luffy held his straw hat tightly. Zoro watched as Luffy wrestled his mind. He was not looking at them but he was looking down…_

"_Luffy…" somehow, the others noticed it as well…_

_Then he lifted his face, his eyes filled with brightness once again as he jumped to join them for the food. "Oi, Zoro come on."_

_The way he said it…there was meaning behind and Zoro chose to keep quiet as he stood up with his three katana on hand…_

_They shared a happy lunch together while the others watched Usopp's antics. Luffy laughed with the rest then he saw Zoro just resting his forehead on his palm as if taking a nap once again. He does not seem interested to hear what he was about to say._

"_Guys…" he called while wearing a wide grin. "It's been wonderful with you all around…I'm never going to forget it."_

_A glass broke on the ground as Nami's glass slipped from her hand. Chopper and Usopp stopped laughing. Franky brought down his cola. Brooke stopped playing his violin. Sanji was about to light his cigarette but his hand froze. Robin's hand still on the air as she was about to have her drink as well. Only Zoro did not react._

"_Luffy?"_

_Again, Luffy held his straw hat tightly…_

"_It's time for us to disband…" he said croakily and the others just stared in horror._

"_W-W-What?" Nami stammered._

"_Y-You can't be serious," Usopp asked in disbelief while shaking his head._

"_I am," Luffy answered. _

"_But – " _

_Luffy smiled. "It's been fun sailing with you guys…but now that we've reached all our dreams…" he could not continue…he could not find the right words to say in fact…he could not even offer any explanation yet…_

_Five years of sailing after reaching their dreams and he suddenly said they would disband…_

"_Why?" _

"_It's time we find ourselves another dream to fulfill…" he said to them. "But promise me guys…" he said and Zoro hated that word already. _

"_No…no…" Chopper shook his head…_

_Luffy paid no heed to their reactions…he was staring at his first mate when he said that as if to emphasize something only the two of them could understand…_

"_We'll never forget each other okay?" he said and his voice already croaked as he began to sob. Damn but he never wanted to actually separate from them…_

"_So just like that?" Sanji said angrily and stood up. _

_Luffy did not answer so Sanji grabbed his shirt. "Answer me Luffy."_

_Luffy refused to meet his eyes as he nodded his head. "Aye."_

"_But we'll keep contact with each other of course. It is just time that we go back…you've got Baratie to go back to Sanji…Nami has her village…Chopper too…in fact even Usopp and Franky…Brooke and Zoro had nowhere to go but I know Brooke would go with Franky…"_

"_And what about the marimo?" Sanji barked. _

"_I go where I want to go," Zoro answered with his eyes still closed. "That's no concern of yours."_

_It was rude. There was a sudden tension…_

Zoro blinked at the recollection. Yes…the crew did not take it easily when Luffy announced that they disband…but that only happened temporarily as they begin to see the logic behind Luffy's words…Robin insisted on going with Luffy…she said she had nowhere to return to…

It was from Robin that they kept in touch…and it was Robin who contacted them all…

"Zoro-chin?" Caimie asked worriedly when she noticed the conflicted look on his troubled face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he murmured and stood up to follow her. The others were already gathered inside the room where Luffy laid on the bed…still as the calm sea…his face…so serene and calm…at the sight of him, Nami, Vivi, Caimie and Kaya broke into tears. Nami fell on her knees beside the bed…

Robin looked away. She had already gone past that emotion ahead of them when she first learned it…

"Luffy…" Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brooke sobbed too. Ace knelt on the other side with a wistful look…a regretful look as well…then he held his brother's forehead and bowed down…

"I'm so glad you were able to reach your dream before this happened," he said. "I'm so proud of you Luffy…I'm so proud of what you've done for the world…"

Robin moved towards the cabinet and got something from there. She remembered it clearly…

"_I'm sick," Luffy said to her when they decided to find a place to stay. Calm as she is, Robin listened clearl, emotions hidden so well._

_Luffy stared at her. "Aren't you gonna ask why?" he asked curiously. _

"_No."_

_He smiled. "I'll tell you anyway…" he said and told her of how he had been feeling strange lately…then later, it dawned on Robin that it was just the same illness that took Gold Roger. Does becoming a Pirate King have a price to pay? She wondered._

_And Luffy did the same thing Gold Roger did. He disbanded the crew but he did not surrender to the marines. Like hell he would…doing so would just attract his nakama back to the place where he would be executed and he does not wish for them to get hurt anymore…_

_And so through the years that followed, Lufy and Robin lived in an unnamed island where Robin had done her best to help him…in fact, she secretly asked Chopper about some forms of medications…secretly because Luffy made her promise not to tell anyone…_

_She didn't._

_Then one day, Luffy was sitting outside the house overlooking the vast ocean. They have already aged…they kept in contact with the others…he was happy for Nami and Sanji…for Usopp and Kaya…for Chopper and the others while he was worried for Zoro…_

_Oh they have been hearing the tales of the greatest swordsman…he would stir trouble wherever he goes as if nothing much have changed…he would challenge anyone…it took them longer to locate him…_

_Anyway, as Luffy was watching the sunset…Robin was preparing food…when she stepped out and called for him…she found Luffy peacefully asleep…forever…a smile on his lips…_

_The day before that…he had left something on the cabinet and had left word for Robin to open it when everyone gathered…_

"Was it a curse?" Vivi mused as she wept beside the other females. "Was it a curse to become a Pirate King?"

Ace looked away. So it was all because of a sickness that he wanted to hide eh? He shook his head in bitterness. His father, though he denounced him as such, acquired that disease. The next to follow his footstep died with the same illness…it was as if becoming a Pirate King has a price to pay…

"Luffy did not leave much of an explanation," Robin finally spoke sensing that no one wanted to answer Vivi's question. She surmised they are still processing it in their minds despite having told beforehand of what they should be expecting when they arrived.

"That freaking rubber man really nailed it," Zoro muttered and raked his now faded green hair.

Robin smiled curtly and went towards him, reached his hand before he could step back and there left what Luffy left. All eyes turned towards him now…they knew…

It was Zoro, his firstmate…

Zoro stared hard at the straw hat which Shanks had given the rubber boy so long ago…a hat which Luffy had intended to give back but Shanks had already said the hat is his…without it, there would be no trademark for the infamous group.

The others watched with mild curiosity. They have always known there is a special bond between the captain and the first-mate…though they say Luffy treated them equally, it was still different with Zoro…as if Zoro is already half of him…the two seemed to have complemented each other in fact…

He clenched it tightly as if he could see his face there…smiling goofily at him as if to remind the promise they made…

"_What promise?" he asked, not at all interested in what he is about to say. After all, one can't expect Luffy to say something serious not unless they are in a dire situation…as far as Zoro is concerned, they are not in a dire situation or whatever…they're having a good time relaxing in fact…_

_Luffy grinned at his firs-mate. "Take care of my hat for me."_

_Zoro only snorted. Just that? Though he did not say anything, he understood the importance of the hat to Luffy just as he understood the importance of katana to him…_

"_You can ask the others to do that," he said. Eyes now closed._

_Silence. _

_Wondering, he cracked one eye open to find his captain staring hardly at him. "You are my first-mate so it is customary that whenever something happens to me, you will take responsibility over the crew just as you would take responsibility over this hat."_

_Again, Zoro snorted. "Talking about death so early eh? We did not even reach the half of Grand Line and you already talk that way."_

_Luffy shrugged. "One can never tell."_

_They now watched the horizon in silence until Zoro finally broke it. "Sure. I promise. But it does not work one way."_

_Grinning, Luffy chuckled before realizing what was last said. "Huh?" _

_It amused Zoro how at one moment, Luffy could be so goofy and the next he could be so serious…he's a very complex person…he bet no one could really understand him fully…_

"_Make a promise too."_

_Luffy blinked in wonder, his eyes showing amusement and fascination at sharing a promise together. "What would that be?"_

_Zoro looked at him hardly…his eyes penetrating his captain's soul. "Don't die on me."_

He took a seat at the recollection again and then sighed before staring at his captain bitterly. "In the end, you were the first to break the promise," he said and the others could only listen with incomprehension. It was really rare to see Zoro so emotional…normally, he would still act like a tough-guy…in any kind of situation he always does…

"Zoro?" Nami asked in wonder but Zoro just shrugged.

"Just some passing thought," he said, the straw hat still in his hand. "Just a passing thought about him…"

_At the request, Luffy stared at his first-mate weirdly then he chuckled. "That's rare to hear from a tough-guy like you."_

_Zoro smirked._

_Then Luffy's grin faded. "But as I have said, no one can tell."_

_This time, Zoro raised his brow, his hand reaching one of his katana and pointed the sheathed blade towards the rubber man who looked surprised at the action. _

"_If you ever die on me without me knowing it, I swear I'll hunt you," he said threateningly. "Kidding aside, the captain should not die first before his crew. I'm a warrior of the crew so between the two of us, I should be the one dying first."_

_For others, they would think the two are crazy. They spoke about death so easily, so casually._

"_There are mysteries around the globe," Luffy said which earned a smirk again from the swordsman. "One can die in different ways. But I promise."_

"_Whatever."_

"_But there is another promise I want you to make," he said._

_Zoro sighed. "You're supposed to only make one."_

"_I know…but if I die…no matter what happens…be there okay?"_

He scratched his head. "I'm here. You really went and broke it huh?" he said more to himself while the others listened. _At least I've got to fulfill my promise._

That was when he noted a small paper, tucked neatly on the worn-out hat. Slowly, he took it and read the content while the others waited with anticipation. The two seem to have kept secrets to themselves.

_Zoro,_

_I'm ashamed of running away. I know that and I can't take it back. I have disbanded the crew and among all others, I could not face you._

_I made a promise not to die on you but it turned out I can't keep that one so I have to disband just to run away from it. After all those years, I'm a coward eh? I'm running away from a promise I could not keep. I'm so sorry. _

_You probably would be mad at me now. After all those years of sailing together, I kept this illness from you all and you among all others would be the angriest. But despite the rage, I know you would still keep your promise right? We all have aged and I know there's not much time left for us all. You still have a few promises I made you keep and I still hold your word for it. _

_Until then…I'll wait you guys at the Farther Shore._

_Luffy _

True indeed, Zoro is mad but he kept that only to himself. Besides he had known it in his subconscious anyway…it was just that he was too stubborn to admit it…that when Luffy spoke about those promises it was as if it's gonna turn out true. It did.

The last promise eh?

He made three promises to Luffy.

One was to take care of the straw hat while he lives.

Second is to be on his deathbed or at least be around when he gets buried.

And the third?

He stared at all his nakama…all of Luffy's nakama then he stared at the serene face.

"_The lat promise I would make you keep is for all of us to meet again…at the Farther Shore."_

Then a slow, smile curved his lips as he tried hard not to smile wider than necessary. "Heh…Luffy…don't you think the last one does not only bind me but them as well?" he asked as if the dead captain could hear it.

And perhaps his spirit still lingered around the room because there was a gust of wind that fanned his face and Zoro could very well hear the reply.

"_Yes of course but you'll lead them there so the burden is in you."_

He shook his head now as if to drive away that thought then he smirked at the crowd around him. "Well until then…wait for us," he said and the others simply understood. Zoro held the straw hat tightly.

"To the Farther Shore then…and I'm going to kick your ass for dying on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back with the second and final chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. **

**I would like to thank the following people: viconia, shrinkhead13, Tanuki-Kugare-chan, JoanyMar12, Irrelevancy, strawhat-alchemist, frozenvenus, whittney, AAA ASRA AAA.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro was wearing his permanent scowl as he walked on the white-sand beach. Where in the world is he? How did he end up in such a magnificent place? All he could remember was the fact that he fell asleep and voila he's here.

He scratched his head as he continued walking. He could not see any people around.

And then he remembered.

And he was just glad he was the last one or he would suffer from Sanji's teasing remarks if he ever found out about it. Damn…but the Greatest Swordsman in the World just died in his sleep…

It would be something epic…

And if Sanji would talk about it…he is pretty sure they would end up arguing and beating each other up…

But then…Sanji was the first one to go…who would have thought that his bad habit would take its toll on him and take his life? That was just some years ago…probably five or six years after Luffy went away…

He attended his wake just as he attended Luffy's. Nami did not want to let him go yet. She said she needed him still. Well, of course she needed him in raising their cute daughter.

But death had come upon Sanji and took him without preamble at all. Later, when they were gathered together…the few of them…Chopper told them about his autopsy and revealed that Sanji was eaten by his own habit…a disease which was too late for him to even notice at all…

After Luffy…it seemed death had never been kind to them anymore and took one after another…it was as if telling them that they no longer have to live in the pirate world…they have accomplished what they wanted…

It was as if telling them that Luffy needed them on the other side…it was of course silly to think of it that way…when a person dies, that is just it…

As he continued treading the path, he could not help but to recall it in vivid detail.

Age sat heavily on them all…and yet they never minded it…but their lives…they have always been chased by the marines…after the Pirate King died, the Marines had issued orders to seek out the remaining Straw Hat Pirates for execution.

According to them since they learned about Luffy's death…there was no protector of the crew anymore…

But that was where they were wrong. There was Zoro left. It was on his shoulder that Luffy had placed the responsibility to take care of them even if they were disbanded.

That was why after Luffy's death, they regrouped and started sailing once again just to enjoy their remaining lives. Besides…if Luffy was not stupid enough to get himself sick with that same disease which killed the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, then they would still continue sailing the vast sea…

And that was where along their journey, Sanji went away. That time, only the Straw Hat Crew was present in his wake…there was no Vivi…no Caimie…no Hachi…they were in the middle of the ocean mourning for him…

And then…one by one…they started going away…leaving him…and Zoro hated it…he was never an emotional one…damn but he was always the tough one…but he never would have thought that becoming a Straw Hat Pirate had made him soft in the inside with regards to his nakama…

Robin followed next. She died protecting Nami's daughter from a battle and Nami would forever owe it to her. But that is what friends do…protecting each other…in fit of anger, Franky had killed one of the Vice-Admirals…

A few ever dared challenged Zoro though…they have heard of his tales especially when he was already separated from the crew…they heard of the troubles he always created…in fact, the then Fleet Admiral Aka Inu had commented that he is just as troublesome as the late Pirate King…

And despite their age, he is still dangerous to everyone…especially when his nakama are harmed…he had taken all of Luffy's lessons in him…

And that is why a few ever dared cross their path again…even with the current marine officers…they feared him…of course those who lived in the past had already passed away as well…leaving the generation to the next era…Aka Inu was the only one left from the old school…

After Zoro had destroyed five of the battleship after Robin's death, few marine ships followed them…but they still were tailing behind…watching their every move to see what they would do next…

They continued sailing and met up with Vivi secretly where they left Kaya and Nami's daughter. Nami had begged Vivi to take care of her. They would not want the marines finding it out. It was hard for Nami to leave her daughter. It was just like the way Yasopp left his son for the sea.

But the reason is different. While Yasopp left his son for adventure in the sea, Nami left her daughter to spare her the trouble…to spare her from the Marines who would not take pity on those who have any connection to the Straw Hat Luffy.

It was just a good thing Nami took Sanji's hair and Kaya could just lie through it and claim her as her daughter and it was also fortunate that her connection with Usopp was still a secret from most…or at least her marriage with him.

They sailed once again with few of them already left. Grief was still lingering around them…Sanji…Robin…and Luffy…and despite the years which had passed…Zoro would admit that he had not yet gotten over his grief over his captain's death…and he could feel the same way from the rest of them…

Years passed still and they could not live in peace for their bounty still haunts them…the number of bounty hunters on their tracks had increased tremendously. The funny thing though is that even with their age…they could still fight as if they were young…and the bounty hunters who were just very close to catching them all but failed…

Then one went after another again…Brook…and Zoro wondered how a dead could die once again…he was crushed to pieces…and there was never a way to restore him again…

Then Franky…Nami…Usopp…Chopper…

They all went away…and left him…followed Luffy in a place which he wondered if it is indeed existing…the Farther Shore…

Yet despite it all…some died with a smile…

_Nami was trying to breath despite her fatal wound…it was from another battle against the Devil Fruit users from the Marines…_

"_Oi, hang on there," he said as he held her close to him while Franky sought Chopper amidst the chaos. And that was where Franky died as well. He does not know how and why but later…when the Marines had retreated, he found Chopper crying over his dead body. _

_But what shocked him is the fact that Franky was smiling when he went away. _

"_I can see them Zoro…the Farther Shore which you told us about in his letter…" she said._

"_Forget about that and don't force yourself," he said, his one hand moved to slash an attacker from behind him, his face wearing a dark look._

"_Nami, Oi!" Usopp cried as he backed Zoro up while the latter held onto the last woman of the crew._

"_It…has been too long…" she said with a wistful look. "Too long…and…" she breathed again… "I want to be with the rest."_

"_That's crazy, you were never one who loves to die," he spat, his aura now turning black around him as the marines took some steps back, afraid to approach him now. _

_She gave him her rare smile. Nami seldom smiles to him. She was always annoyed with him in fact because he often lazed out. _

"_I'm happy to go…" slowly, her eyes started to close while Zoro held her closely to him. They were his family. She was like his sister and no matter how many times she exploited him and blackmailed him, he cared for her…he loved her as a sister…_

_Nami forced a smile again…a gentle look on her aged face…Zoro and Luffy had been the first she had as nakama…and she could say she knew them in and out already in all the years they sailed together…_

"_We'll wait for the others there…then together again…" _

_Her voice trailed off and she went with a peaceful smile on her face. _

Zoro stopped and it was the first time he realized that his body looked the way it was when he was younger…as if he never aged at all…he turned towards the vast sea and frowned.

Together again huh?

He sat on the sand and yawned. He might as well take a nap while the day is beautiful. He'll worry about finding them later.

"_Usopp," Chopper wailed beside the long nose._

_Usopp chuckled then coughed out blood. He tried to sit up but Chopper pushed him down gently again. Usopp turned to Zoro._

"_W-We're the only ones left huh?" he said. "And the Great Usopp-sama had survived this far."_

"_Don't tell me you're going to leave us too," Chopper cried…his innocence never lost…he still could not grasp the real concept of death no matter how many times they were put into that condition…_

"_Yeah…but…we'll be waiting…" he glanced at Zoro and spotted something which Zoro had always taken care of. A smile curved his lips… "And him…especially him…I'll tell him you're taking care of that hat - " he choked and held his chest. "Properly."_

All of them said the same thing…some have spoken it loudly while the others died with it…leaving their expression for him to read…

They would be waiting…

Even Chopper who died…he said he'd find them and they'd wait for him…

That was like three years ago…

And now…Zoro indeed followed after them…he died in his sleep while he took refuge in an old man's house…he died at the age of ninety seven…he wondered if he died smiling like they did…but he died with no one to talk with…because he was left alone to complete and fulfill the promise he shared with his captain…

The last which was the ultimate promise…

To meet again in the Farther Shore…

"It seems you're fresh from the other world, Roronoa."

Lazily, Zoro just stood up though his senses are alert. How in the world did he die and did not carry his possessions with him?

The man in front of him was smiling and he tried to wrack his memory. Who is he? He looked familiar but he could not tell where he met him…

"But this island is just as vast as Grand Line, ya know," the man continued. "Just like you…I'm searching for my nakama as well."

Zoro could care less about what the man is talking about as he stared at him. That smile…ah yes…now he remembered…

Trafalgar Law.

He was just sitting on a nearby rock, his face on the vast ocean, a look of longing in his face then it was easily masked by that easy smile before he turned to him again.

"So…I heard you died in your sleep."

The response from the swordsman is a snarl while Trafalgar chuckled a little. "Mah…you died earlier than me…I heard rumors…"

"I did not die in my sleep," he defended.

"Hmm…" he jumped down from the rock and dusted his pants. It was the same clothes he wore when they all had an encounter in Shabondy Archipelago.

Zoro merely watched him as he now walked into the forest. "I happen to run into Kidd earlier. The guy looked happy enough to be reunited with Killer and the rest of his crew. He gave me a piece of advice which I would share to you."

"Oh?"

Trafalgar glanced over his shoulder to stare at him, his smile never leaving his face. "In this island…you see a lot of faces…some you would recognize…some you would not…if you are looking for something…search for the one which in your former life…you know very well…music…laughter…there is always a difference on that among different groups. And a group waiting for someone would always light a fire at night as they danced and sing like real pirates do. And they would continually wait and wait…until every last bit of their nakama is reunited."

Zoro just crossed his chest as he took another path. As he continued walking, he came to realize that there are already a lot of them walking by…some were laughing as they held each other's shoulder in a friendly hug...

There were faces he could remember just as Law had said. There were faces unknown to him. There were those who gave way for him as he walked by as if afraid of him. Man but even in death, he carried his reputation with him…death itself is afraid to take him so he died in the most ridiculous way.

He carried his title with him…no one ever dared challenged him for the Greatest Swordsman of the World…his nakama had once mentioned that one can rarely find a swordsman of his caliber or that of Mihawk. Perhaps it is true so no one had the guts to issue a challenge.

He carried the obligation to fulfill an ultimate promise…to meet in the Farther Shore…but where the hell is Farther Shore?

He carried his reputation with him so he bet even Luffy and the rest did…

Recognize something which you are very familiar with…music…laughter…he tried to shut all his senses as he walked…keeping only his ears strained…

If it is about laughter…he could very well make out Luffy's laugh…he had the liveliest laugh…the heartiest laugh in the world…

He kept doing that for days as he continued walking down the shore…as he followed a straight path…Farther Shore…just like it's name sake…

And on the fifth day…he heard a sound…a music…a music familiar to every pirate…Bink's Sake…he would remember Luffy singing the song or Brook playing the instrumental for it…the sound of it from a distance is very tempting…

The sound of it is calling him…beckoning him to move farther…and he found himself drowning into the sound of it as he walked…then there was that…

The laugh which he had never heard for a very long time…the laugh of the innocent boy who changed the lives of many…the laugh of the innocent boy whose heart is as great as the globe…it was refreshing to hear it over again…and he could feel the swell in his heart…the lump in his throat…

Together again…"Yohohohohoho…"

It was Brook's now while he heard some clapping of the hands…some cheerful laughs…

And Zoro stopped for there in the corner…around a bonfire for it is already night time…there a group gathered around it…

"Nyahahaha…"

The laugh of the innocent boy…and the music which bonded them together…it called for him a while ago…and here he found them…

He watched with a certain wistfulness as the boy of seventeen who invited him to become a pirate stood up and wrapped his hand around Usopp's shoulder and they danced…the grin not leaving his face…they all looked young…just like how he remembered them when they formed the famed crew…

He looked around…he could see other bonfires lit from far away…a group waiting for a nakama perhaps…he wondered if among them, Ace had found his place…had Ace finally found Whitebeard and the rest? He wondered if he even crossed path with his father…the fire fist also happened to be the last among the Whitebeard commanders…

He returned his gaze to the waiting group. How should he approach them? He was never one for those kinds of things and it would probably feel awkward especially for a guy like him…to suddenly have this kind of reunion…

Then finally…he spotted him standing there…the grin widening…his eyes shining brightly against the fire…he let go of Usopp and walked a few steps from them…the others noticed and all turned to his direction…

From their faces was a welcoming smile…a warm reception from the departed…

"Yo Zoro!!!" Luffy shouted in a cry of joy as he ran towards him. In this other side of the world…they carry not with them their material things nor their power…the power they held in this shore is the bond among nakama…that is what Luffy had learned…

The others stood up and ran towards him as well. Before any of them could react, Nami pulled him towards the fire and they danced in joy as the others joined them. Later, he thought, they would all talk. This time…they have all the time to themselves…

"You took the longest time among us to find this place," Sanji commented and gave him a smirk. "You got lost again, have you?"

The usual answer was the same from Zoro. He would snarl at him while the others listened with a smile. "Baka. How in the world could I know where to find you? The island looked small yet so vast…just like Law said."

And when left alone with his goofy captain, Zoro did what he promised to do and kicked Luffy's ass while the latter groaned.

"Teme, what was that for?" he barked while the others laughed. Oh now they remembered…he sort of promised something when they meet in the Farther Shore…

"Ya know," Zoro scratched his head, still unable to grasp fully the fact that he looked younger than when he died… "I said I would kick your ass for dying on me."

Luffy gave a cheeky grin. The others continued dancing and laughing and singing…their sound is the most happiest among everyone doing the same thing…Zoro glanced at him then chuckled…

"So I guess, here we are…all of us…together again…"

"Just as expected from my First Mate…you kept your promise…all of them…and the last…you have just fulfilled…"

Zoro grunted. In their faces was never a sign of worry now…their life would simply revolve around singing…laughing and dancing in the world where the souls of the pirates gather…in the place called the Farther Shore…

In an affectionate manly hug, Luffy wrapped his arms around his First Mate…his eyes showing glee…

"You've found your place again…welcome…First Mate…"

The others took the action as a sign to get closer to them and they once again started singing. Nami gave him a smile. "See? Together again. The nine of us…and we'll wait for more…for the others…"

Zoro grinned. Life in here would be different…

"Yohohoho…yohohoho…yohohoho…yohohoho…"

Luffy and Zoro nodded at each other in a silent conversation…that conversation they have had a very long time ago playing in their minds…

_Promise me…we'll meet again in the Farther Shore…_


End file.
